


Girl, I Got You....

by MajijoGangstas



Category: magic/yoga
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, Hot, Humor, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Magic is wandering in nightclubs, pensive. She  wants to date Yoga but this one got a boyfriend ! It doesn't matter, she wants her, and she's decided to make the Queen falling for her. This story tries to focus about the love between lesbian and straight girl.





	Girl, I Got You....

Magic was in a club having a few drinks, thinking. People around, didn’t seem to care about her as most of them had their partners. She was here to kill some time just like the days before, clubbin again and again just to be in a crowded place, but since a few hours she was more in a thinking mood than watching people around her. She was fixing her glass and suddenly noticed someone, far from her, who was with 4 friends, laughing… Yoga.

Magic drank without taking her eyes off Yoga. She always wanted to date the Queen but as they were together most of the time, she never confessed her feelings. Yoga had a boyfriend and it was like Magic was stabbed in the heart when she heard it a few days ago. Yoga was not with her boyfriend tonight and Magic was wondering if the Queen was really happy. Though Yoga was in a relationship, Magic was determinated to tell her how she feels about her.

Yoga headed to the bathroom, smiling and visibly a bit tired. Magic discreetly followed her, finishing her drink. She waited outside the bathroom, leaning against the wall, arms crossed looking at the floor. After hesitating, she finally decided to enter in one of the many bathroom stalls, not knowing in which one Yoga was. She was shocked when she found Salt and Otabe, the vice boss sat on the leader’s lap, visibly very busy as Otabe was torturing Salt (this one half naked and a little drunk).

Magic : Ah… Aah..!!

Otabe : Mmm…. honeyy…. (kissing)

Salt : (eyes closed, talking like a child) Otabeee…! Why can’t you strip faster..?? Whyyy…??

Magic : Salt..!! Otabe..!!

Otabe : Magic ?? (Smiling) Ooh ! What a surprise !

Magic : I-I’m sorry !!

Salt : Magiiic… I won’t let you take my Otabeee !!

Otabe : It’s okay honey, she’s not looking for..hmphh..!!!

Salt abruptly kissed Otabe, angry as she was drunk. Magic closed the door, embarrassed. Suddenly she saw a kid in front of her, crying.

Magic : Hey kid are you okay ??? What are you doing in a place like this ???

Kid : I LOST MY MOMMYYYYYYY BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Magic : Ok, don’t worry I’m gonna help you to find her !! Let’s..EH ????!!!!

Magic saw Gekikara on the dancefloor laughing like crazy, having fun !

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!

Then, 7 kids were running around the club crying ! They were as you guessed, Gekikara’s sons.

Kids : MOMMYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT MY MOMMYYYYYYY..!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUU..!!!!!!!!!

Magic : (shocked) What the..???!!!

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA !!!!!!! EVERYOOOOONE ARE YOU MAD AT MY KIDS ????!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!

Magic : Oh my god !! She’s fuckin crazy ???!!!

Kid : AAH, MOMMYYY I FOUND YOU !!!!!

Gekikara didn’t seem to care about her kids who were looking for her, unlike some people in the club who were worried, trying to comfort some of the little boys.

Black : GEKIKARAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME HERE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All the kids suddenly or miraculously found Black, relieved, happy !

Kids : MOOOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : (hugging them) Thank god, you’re all alive !! Go outside, boys ! I’ll be right back okay ??

All the kids quickly disappeared.

Gekikara : (still doesn’t care about them but was talking anyway) DON’T WORRY MY BABIES, EVERYTHING IS GONNA BE OKAY, JUST WAIT FOR ME HAHAHAHAHAAA !!!!!!

Black : GEKIKARAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU FUCKIN SICKO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, HUH ????!!!! BRINGING OUR KIDS TO A NIGHTCLUB AND LEAVING THEM ALONE, ARE YOU FUCKIN CRAZY OR WHAT ?????????!!!!!!!!! FUCKIN IRRESPONSIBLE WIFE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’VE HAD ENOUGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAHAHAA !!!!!! BLAAACK, EVERYTHING IS FINE, COME AND DANCE WITH ME !!!!!!

Black : ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDIN ME NOW ?????!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING !!!!!!!!!!!! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND OR WHAT ????!!!! I’LL KILL YOU !!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara quickly left the club, scared, Black running after her, yelling, their kids following them ! Magic was shocked but smiled. She saw Salt and Otabe leaving the bathroom, Otabe kissing Salt’s cheek, smiling, while Salt was drinking.

Magic was about to open the door of another bathroom stall when Yoga came out, a bit surprised to see the Queen in front of her.

Yoga : Magic ?? (Smiling, happy) You came !!

Magic : (smiled back) Well, I didn’t have plans tonight so… I’m here since a few hours you know…

Yoga : Ah ?? Cool, I..

Magic : Yoga, I need to tell you something !

Yoga : Euh… yes ??

Magic : (closing the door, coming closer to the Queen) Yoga… I… I know you’re in relationship, but I love you..!!

Yoga : E..Eh ??!! Magic, I..

Magic : I know it’s a bit weird for you, but this is really what I feel… When I see you, I just want to be the only one who’ll share your life… I want to give you all my love. I want to laugh, cry, joke, scream with you everyday every night, everytime, every second, anywhere, everywhere… I want to protect you…

Yoga : (moved) Magic..!! But… I’m straight !! I… I can’t b..

Magic : (touching her face) You always knew about me… but I know that you have feelings for me too…

Yoga : I’m sorry, but I can’t be with you…

Magic : You know… (tears coming up) when I don’t see you… I feel like I don’t know where I am, I’m completely lost…

Yoga : Magic… I…

Magic : I wanna kiss you… I want to feel your lips against mine… just like this… (kissing)

Magic kissed Yoga for a few seconds.

Yoga : Please, stop it…

Magic : You liked it..!! Yoga… you can’t be straight !!! You didn’t push me away !!! You liked it, right ?? (Kissing again)

Yoga : (tried to push her away but can’t do it) Straight people don’t fall in love with lesbians… Otherwise it’s ambiguous..!! We don’t play with ambiguity !!

Magic : I don’t care if you’re straight..!! I just want you to let you know about my feelings… At least I tried..!! But… tell me… honestly… how did you feel…?

Yoga : Magic…!

Magic : I can make you happy… Yoga… I want to make you happy !! (Kissing) I really want you, here… I want to make love to you…. You’re exciting me…. (kissing) Let me show you…. (taking off her own clothes)

Yoga : Magiiiic…! I… I… Aaahhhh..!!! Magiiiic….!! Ooohhhh….

Magic : (taking off Yoga’s clothes, smiling) Okay I don’t need to hear anything else…. I got it…. You were waiting for this…. (kissing)

Yoga : Maybe…. (kissing) Or I was just lying when I told you that I have a boyfriend….

Magic : Mmm…. You wanted to make me jealous, right…? (Kissing) It worked…. I’m mad….

Yoga : You’re the closest person in my life…. I know somehow you’ll come to see me…. (kissing) I’m glad you did…. Aaaahhhhh..!!! Magiiiic…!!

Magic : I could fuck you on the dancefloor too…. (kissing, smiling) But I don’t think we got enough time…. Mmm yees…. Yogaaa….!!

Yoga : Oohhh Magic..!!!! OOOOHHHHH MAGIIIIIC AAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!! YES..!!!!!

Magic : Let’s try not to break this place…. (kissing) AAAHHHH..!!!! YO..YOGAGAAA….!! OOOHHHH..!!!

Yoga : (laughing) I’m gonna break you…. (kissing) so so bad…. so so aaaahhhhh..!!!! Oh my….!! Aaahhhh !!!!

Magic : Yeahh but…. I wanna be the first to break your pussy…. (kissing) It’s a bit dry, so you don’t mind me to make it wet…? Like that…?

Yoga : Nooo….!! That’s unfaiir…. Ooohhhh aaaaaahhhhhhh !!!!! Why meee first….!! Come oon….

Magic : AAAAHHHHH AAAAAAHHHHHHH..!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOHHHHHH YOGAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoga : (laughing) You’re so funny !! I really love that sound, you got a very sexy voice honey you know…. (kissing) That’s why you’re gonna cum with me…. Shit, this is wet…. Ooooh…. interesting…. you’re defeated hehehee…. I’ll try to make it more intense then….

Magic : YOGAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH..!!!!!! WAIIIIT….!! NOOOOOO OOOOOOHHHHHHHH OOOOHHHHH AAAAHHHHH !!!!!!!!! BABYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoga : And the music is just perfect right now…. (kissing) Let’s sing together….

Magic : YOU BITCH….!!! WHYYYYY AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!! OOOOOOHHHHHHH YEEEEES..!!! OOOOOOHHHHHHH !!!!!!!

Yoga : That’s it…. sing, honey…. (kissing)

Magic : BABYYY STOOOOP….!!!! PLEASE….!!

Yoga : No pity for someone who bumped into a straight girl hehehee…. (kissing) I want you to..AAAHHHH MAGIIIIC NOOOOOO WAIT WAIIIIT !!!!!!!!!

Magic : Aah…. then show me how straight you are, baby…. (kissing) I’ll make you straight…. Mmm…. Oohhh yess…!! You’re so good aaahhhh Yogaaa…!! Feel…. Feel iiit….!! My fingers are even dancing in your pussy…. (kissing) That’s magic….

Yoga : Hahahaha..AAAAAHHHHHH OOOOOHHHHHH HONEYYY….!!!! OOHHH NOOOO OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!! YEEEEEESSSSSSSS..!!!!!! I FEEL THE RYTHM….!! AAHHH AAAAHHHHH..!!!!!!!!

The two girls just kept going like this, torturing each other between a few kisses before ending a few hours later.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Little change, let’s take it back when Gekikara and Black left the nightclub with their sons while Magic watched the whole scene………………

Magic : What the fuck was that..??!! (She was about heading back to the bathroom when she saw Yoga on the dancefloor)

Yoga was smiling at her boyfriend. The two were dancing really sexy, kissing, and we could tell that soon it’d end in a bed or somewhere else. Magic was a bit upset but she absolutely didn’t want to give up, she was determinated to get Yoga !

Yoga’s boyfriend : Babe, you’re exciting me a lot right now…. (kissing)

Yoga : Me too…. you’re hard…. (smiling, kissing) What about going there…?

Yoga’s byf : Go ahead, I’m gonna get a drink and I’ll see you in a sec….

Yoga : Okay…. hurry…. (kissing) I can’t wait….

Yoga’s byf : (smiling) Yeahh…. (kissing, leaving)

Yoga went to the bathroom and Magic quickly followed her. Yoga was about to go in one of the bathroom stalls.

Magic : Yoga !!!

Yoga : (turned around, surprised) Magic ??? Good, you came !!

Magic : (coming closer to the Queen) Yoga… I… I need to talk to you…

Yoga : What’s wrong..??

Magic : Yoga, you’re gonna be mad at me maybe… but I love you !! I… I have feelings for you !!

Yoga : EH ???!!! You’re serious..??

Magic : Sorry… this is the truth, I’m not drunk I really like you..!! I want to be with you…

Yoga : Magic… I… thank you, but I can’t, I got a boyfriend and..

Magic : Please, Yoga..!! I know but we can try something you and me… I don’t want to be with anyone else… maybe you can change… (was about to kiss Yoga but this one slapped her)

Yoga : What the fuck are you doing ???!!! Step back !!!!

Magic : Yoga..!! (Trying again) Please..!!

Yoga : I SAID STEP BACK !!!!! DON’T FUCKIN TOUCH ME !!!!

Magic : (grabbed Yoga by the hand and forced her to enter in the bathroom stall, closed the door) Let’s try, please..!!

Yoga : DON’T..!!! MAGIC !!!!! N..HMPH !!!!

Magic : (kissed Yoga) You can try…. please, try with me…. I love you….

Yoga : It doesn’t work like that, I can’t..!!!

Magic : You can !! Yoga… see how you make me feel….

Yoga : I’m straight, Magic..!! Please leave, my boyfriend will be here in a sec !!

Magic : What if you’re straight ?? Maybe you’ll have feelings for me too, don’t be ashamed…. I’ll help you…. (kissed her cheek)

Yoga : Straight people don’t fall in love with lesbians..!! We don’t see that !!!

Magic : I know some who are with lesbians and everything is going well for them..!!

Yoga : This is different for them..!! Stop..!!! Magic, please..!! Mag..aahhh….

Magic : (who took off Yoga’s shirt and grabbed her boobs, kissing) It’s okay, you’re gonna like it….

Yoga : Aahhh ooohhhh..!

Magic : (taking off her own clothes) Let yourself go…. (sucking Yoga’s boobs)

Yoga : Magiiic…!! Aaaahhhhh aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh !!!

Magic : It’s good, you see…? You like it…. (kissing)

Yoga couldn’t do anything else. She was like paralyzed, not expecting to be fucked by a girl who moreover, was her best friend ! She felt embarrassed, lost, not knowing if she should try again to push Magic away or let her continue. She knew she couldn’t push her away because she didn’t want to. The way Magic touched her, kissed her, was something even better than a man ! She liked it.

Yoga : Magiic….!! Ooohhhh pleasee noo….!!!

Magic : (who perfectly understood how Yoga started to react, smiling) Yeaahhh that’s it…. (kissing) just like this, baby…. You know…. love is not about the gender…. it’s about feelings…. (kissing Yoga’s belly, then necking her)

Yoga : Aaahhhh…!! Magiic….!

Magic : Boy or girl, we don’t care…. I love you, you, Yoga…. (kissing) and I want to prove it…. see how you turn me on…. (kissing)

Yoga : (kissing back !) Damn…!! Magic….

Magic : Let me show you….

Yoga’s byf : Babe ??!! Babe, where are youu ??

Yoga : Aah..!!! My boyfriend is here..!! Magic, stop !!!

Magic : Great…. let him know how you feel…. (kissing) I want you, Yoga…. It’s too early, we’re not done…. (kissing)

Yoga : Mag..aaaahhhhh !!!! Oohhh my god, noo..!! Mag..Magiic…?? I-I can’t h..oooohhhhh aaaaaahhhhhhh..!!!!

Yoga’s byf : (starting to get angry) Dammit babe, where are you ???!!! Answer !!!! Where the fuck are you ????!!!!

Suddenly Magic put 2 fingers inside Yoga’s pussy, thrusting them deliberately in a way to make her crazy and being heard by her boyfriend.

Yoga : I..I’m..AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH YEEEESSS..!!!!! YEES..!!!

Magic : (smiling, proud) Baby…. I love you…. (kissing) I’m fuckin you…. aahhh…!! (Kissing her pussy, excited) Mmm…. you’re so beautiful…. I’m fuckin your girlfriend, man !

Yoga’s byf : (who heard Yoga’s voice and wasn’t naive) BABE ??????!!!!!! WHAT’S GOING ON ?????!!!!! (Started to break all the bathroom stalls)

Yoga : OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH..!!! I’m here….!!

Magic : You’re mine, baby…. (kissing) I’m fuckin you really hard…. (suddenly sucking hard Yoga’s pussy and licking her, tongue playing with her clit) mmm…. oohhh…!! You’re fuckin hot….

Yoga : I’m he..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS MAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HONEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOOOOOOOOD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Squirted)

Magic : I got you, baby…. (smiling, proud)

Yoga’s byf : (who finally found the right bathroom stall and found Yoga with Magic, shocked, mad) WHAT THE..WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT..!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT GODDAMMIT !!!!!!!!!! THIS IS DISGUSTING, OH MY GOD..!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO’S THAT FUCKIN BITCH !!!!!!!!!!!! (Trying to hit Magic) YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH A SLUT, YOU WHORE ???????!!!!!!!

Yoga : W-WAIT, I CAN EXPLAIN !!!!! PLEASE..!!!!!

Yoga’s byf : (who hit Yoga and dragged her out of the bathroom, grabbing her hair) YOU FUCKED HER DIRTY CUNT, HUH ????????!!!!!!!! YOU ATE HER OUT YOU FUCKIN BITCH ???????!!!!!!!!!

Yoga : LET GO OF ME !!!!!! STOP..!!!!! (she hit him back)

Magic : LEAVE HER ALONE, FUCKER !!!!!!!

Yoga’s byf : YOU..!!!!! (Hitting Magic) FUCKIN LITTLE SLUT !!!!!!!! YOU STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND !!!!!!!!!

Magic : Yeah, and she’s so good you know..AARGH !!!!!

Yoga : MAGIC !!!!!!!! STOP IT !!!!!!

Yoga’s byf (hit the 2 girls again) : I’M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH !!!!!!!! (Grabbed them by the throat, trying to choke them) YOU FUCKIN BITCHES, JUST DIIIE !!!!!!!! (He felt someone pat him on the shoulder and turned back)

Salt : Hey !! (Smashed him over the head with a bottle of whine on which was written ‘Au Revoir Connard !’)

Yoga’s byf : AAARGH..!!!! (He was bleeding)

Yoga : SALT-SAN ????!!!!

Salt : (kept beating him, mad) DON’T TOUCH MY RAPPAPPAS, ASSHOLE !!!!!!!!

Otabe : (tried to stop her) HONEY, STOP !!!!! YOU’RE GONNA KILL HIM !!!! STOP !!!!!!!!

Magic : SALT-SAN !!!!!

Bakamono : (coming from nowhere, tried to stop her, too) SALT-SAN PLEASE, STOP !!!!!

Everyone noticed what happened since the beginning and were all trying to stop Salt who was furiously mad, still drunk.

Salt : MOTHERFUCKER !!!!!!!!!!!! COME HERE, COME ON !!!!!!!!!!

Security guards showed up and took Salt outside the club.

Salt : THIS BASTARD STOLE MY WHINE !!!!!!!!!! HE STOLE MY..LET GO OF ME YOU IDIOTS !!!!!!!

Otabe : My apologies, she’s drunk !!!

Bakamono and Otabe followed Salt outside too. All the people in the club were shocked, some of them leaving. Yoga and Magic stayed, hugging each other.

Magic : You’re okay…??

Yoga : Yeah… and you ??

Magic : Me too… I’m sorry…

Yoga : (laughing) You created a fuckin mess..!!

Magic : Yeah…. and all of this because of you…. (kissing)

Yoga : (smiling) Wait, are you saying that it’s my fault ??!! You jerk !! (Kissing)

Magic : See all the sacrifices I’m making for you…? (Kissing) Take pity on me, please….

Yoga : Oooh, poor youuu…. (kissing) I’m gonna comfort you then….

Magic : Aaah…? (Kissing) I’m ready….

Yoga : I wanna hear you saying that you’re really okay hehehee…. (kissing)

Magic : Yoga… thank you… for accepting my feelings…

Yoga : (laughing, teasing) Wow, it sounds too polite ! Well, it’s not like I had the choice anyway so…

Magic : (laughing) Polite ?? Fuck you girl, hahaha !! WHAT ??!! Hey !!!! (Smiling) Be careful princess, I’m gonna smash you…. (kissing)

Yoga : No no nooo…. (kissing) I’ll be the one who’ll smash you…. let’s continue….

Magic : Where….?

Yoga : At my house…. (kissing, taking Magic’s hand)

The 2 Rappappa Queens left the club, happy, excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Story definitely completed. There’s one message here, even if the person you got feelings for is straight, doesn’t matter, just try guys you got nothing to lose ;) ! Thank you for reading !!


End file.
